


Appendix: Bromance Timeline

by phoenix_rose (phoenix_ascended)



Series: Bromance [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_ascended/pseuds/phoenix_rose
Summary: The timeline for the Bromance series, complete with links to the stories
Relationships: Brandon Flynn/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Bromance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431790
Comments: 3





	Appendix: Bromance Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those who were expecting an additional chapter to the story — this is partly for my own reference, but I figured others might like to see it too. Everything on the timeline apart from Brandon and Richard meeting at some made-up party happened as listed here (who knows when they actually met!). Obviously everything that happens in the linked stories is fiction! Thanks for all your support of Bromance over the last year!
> 
> Corrections welcome — some of these may be off by a day because I'm based in Australia so they happened on a particular date for me but 'actually' happened the 'day before' for the people experiencing it. Timezones are freaky, what can I say.

## May 2018

May 25, 2018: Ibiza film US opening

May 2018: Brandon & Richard meet in [ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299)

## June 2018

June 6, 2018: 13 Reasons Why renewed for season 3 

June 28 2018: Brandon breaks up with Sam

## July 2018

July 2018: Rocketman begins filming (seen in both [ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299) and [ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

## October 2018

October 28, 2018: Richard and Taron in Carpool Karaoke (seen in both [ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299) and [ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

October 29, 2018: Richard flies to LA ([ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299))

October 31, 2018: Rocketman wraps ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

## November 2018

November 3, 2018: Richard, Brandon, Michael and Asia at Chateau Marmont ([ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299))

November 5, 2018: Richard promotes Bodyguard on the Late, Late Show ([ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299))

November 6, 2018: Richard arrives in London (according to Just Jared)

November 8, 2018: Taron on Graham Norton with Ian McKellen ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

November 9, 2018: Taron & Dexter go to Elton John concert with David Furnish for Taron’s birthday ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

November 11, 2019: Robin Hood US Premiere 

November 18, 2018: Press know that Taron has formally split with Emily

November 23, 2018: Taron and Richard attend Range Rover launch together (vaguely referred to in both [ What I’m Told is Never, Ever for Certain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157703/chapters/63644299) and [ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

November 28, 2018: Heart interview where Taron talks about bromance ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829), obviously)

## December 2019

Unknown date: Richard, Taron, Billie-Jean King, Ilana Kloss attend dinner party at Elton John & David Furnish’s house (presumably in LA)

## January 2019

New Year’s 2018/2019: Richard and Brandon at the Isle of Skye; Brandon meets Richard’s parents

January 5, 2019: Most likely date that Richard broke up with Ellie formally, based on her instagram post the next day

January 6, 2019: Richard wins a Golden Globe for Bodyguard; Richard meets Jack Sinclair who was there with Taron; Taron photographed kissing Darren Criss’s hand (referred to in [ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829) and Beyond the Yellow Brick Road)

January 20, 2019: Richard wins an award at the National Television Awards, is photographed with a bunch of Taron’s friends including Jack Sinclair’s mother

## February 2019

February 10, 2019: Taron and Emily attend the BAFTAs together ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

February 16, 2019: 13RW season 3 wraps filming

February 25, 2019: Taron and Elton perform Tiny Dancer together at Elton’s Oscars party ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

## March 2019

March 23, 2019: Carpool Karaoke goes live ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

March 31, 2019: Richard and Brandon attend All About Eve with Richard’s parents in London

## April 2019

April 7, 2019: Richard and Brandon papped buying legal dope in LA ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

April 20, 2019: Richard and Brandon papped walking Charlie the dog in LA ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

## May 2019

May 1, 2019: GQ USA shoot with Richard, Taron and Jamie released

May 6, 2019: Richard and Taron attend Met Gala, Richard finds out he has been cast in Marvel’s Eternals ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829) and referred to in [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road chapter 18 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51906013))

May 16, 2019: Rocketman debuts at Cannes ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829))

May 17, 2019: Rocketman press conference at Cannes, Taron puts his arm around Richard, gushes about him, Richard says ‘The feeling’s mutual’ ([ I just love a bromance ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434829) and [ Oh, the right romantic line ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945243))

May 18, 2019: Richard and Taron leave Cannes ([ Oh, the right romantic line ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945243))

May 20, 2019: Rocketman London premiere ([ Oh, the right romantic line ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945243))

May 22, 2019: Richard and Brandon papped getting dinner in LA ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48008788))

May 23, 2019: Taron and Dex in Seoul (briefly referred to at the end of [ Oh, the right romantic line ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945243) and at the beginning of [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48221782))

May 24, 2019: Taron and Dex in Sydney ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48221782))

May 25, 2019: Rocketman Sydney premiere ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48221782))

May 25, 2019: Richard and Brandon papped leaving New York hotel and then later papped at Nice airport

May 26, 2019: Brandon and Richard in Monaco for the Grand Prix with Richard’s parents ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48221782))

May 28, 2019: Taron spotted in LA, does media for Rocketman ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48221782))

May 29, 2019: Richard, Taron, Jamie, Bryce, Dex, Matthew & two other crew attend official screening of Rocketman at The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences official screening at the MoMA (Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, [ Chapter 3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48455060) and [ Chapter 4 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48694490) ); BAFTA screening (Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, [ Chapter 3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48455060) and [ Chapter 4 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48694490) ) and Rocketman US premiere and official after party ( [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 4 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48694490) ); unofficial after-after-party at Marie’s Crisis ( [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 5 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/48915845))

May 30, 2019: Taron interviewed on Popcorn and papped leaving his New York hotel; Rocketman Castro screening ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 6 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49136552)); Brandon and Richard fly to London

## June 2019

June 1, 2019: Arclight Theatre screening; Russia censors Rocketman ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 6 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49136552) ); Article in NYT where Richard fails to deny he’s in a relationship with Brandon ( [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 7 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49326965))

June 2, 2019: Taron returns to London ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 7 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49326965))

June 3, 2019: Brandon leaves London (referred to in [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 7 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49326965))

June 5–7, 2019: Richard filming 1917 ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49589258))

June 7, 2019: Taron live with Hugh Jackman at the 02 ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49589258))

June 8, 2019: Richard & Brandon fan encounter while walking Charlie in LA

June 9, 2019: Taron live with Elton John at Hove ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49589258)); also LA Pride Parade and Shavuot

June 10, 2019: Richard and Brandon fan encounter at LA restaurant

June 12, 2019: Richard and Alfie Allen at bizarre Boston tech event; Brandon also in Boston based on instagram posts ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 9 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49843046))

June 15, 2019: Richard and Brandon fly to Milan for men’s fashion week. Brandon photographed at Versace and with Richard’s friend Daniel from TCS; Richard photographed at Armani with Roberta Armani and Samuel L Jackson. Half the gay celebrities in the world seem to be there. ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 9 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49843046))

June 18, 2019: Richard’s birthday ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 9 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/49843046); London but inaccurate. In real life he spent it with Cheryl Caligari)

June 21, 2019: Taron returns to Aberystwyth (end of [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 10 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/50079170))

June 26, 2019: Presume Brandon and Richard leave for Italy around now, otherwise why does Richard miss Glastonbury? ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 11 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/50326271))

June 26–June 30, 2019: Glastonbury Festival (Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, [ Chapter 12 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/50566175) and [ Chapter 14 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51032662))

June 28, 2019: Richard and Brandon spotted in Puglia, Italy ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 13 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51032662))

June 29, 2019: Taron at ACE ComicCon, Seattle ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 14 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51032662))

## July 2019

July 4, 2019: Richard graduates from the Royal Conservatoire of Scotland with Brandon, Richard’s parents, Richard’s sisters and a few friends in the audience ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 15 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51242662))

July 11, 2019: Taron at Microsoft store promotional event ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 16 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51457900))

July 12, 2019: Richard, Brandon, Richard’s sisters and parents on holiday in Algarve, Portugal (referred to at the end of [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 16 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51457900) and also in [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 17 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51678985))

July 14, 2019: Taron and his sisters at Lion King premiere with Elton ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 17 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51678985))

July 16, 2019: Emmy nominations announced, Richard snubbed; Richard and Brandon presumably in London, based on Brandon appearing on Jeremy’s instagram ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 17 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51678985))

July 18, 2019: Richard and Brandon papped at dinner in West Hollywood (referred to in [ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 18 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51906013))

July 19, 2019: Taron at SDCC promoting Dark Crystal ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 18 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51906013))

July 20,2019: Richard announced as Ikaris at major Marvel event at SDCC; Taron and Richard reunite at SDCC after-party ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, Chapter 18 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/51906013))

## August 2019

August 23, 2019: 13RW season 3 airs

## February 2020

February 9, 2020: The 92nd Academy Awards ([ Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, epilogue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255719/chapters/52135252))

# Beyond the Yellow Brick Road:

Chapter 1: May 22–May 24 (R)

Chapter 2: May 24–May 29 (T)

Chapter 3: May 29 (R)

Chapter 4: May 29 (T)

Chapter 5: May 29–May 30 (R)

Chapter 6: May 30–June 1 (T)

Chapter 7: June 1–June 3 (R)

Chapter 8: June 4–June 9 (T)

Chapter 9: June 12–June 18 (R)

Chapter 10: June 19–June 23 (T)

Chapter 11: June 24–June 27 (R)

Chapter 12: June 28 (T)

Chapter 13: June 27–June 28 (R)

Chapter 14: June 28–June 29 (T)

Chapter 15: July 1–July 4 (R)

Chapter 16: July 5–July 12 (T)

Chapter 17: July 12–July 17 (R)

Chapter 18: July 19–July 23 (T)

Epilogue: fictional February 9, 2020 (T/R/B)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr where I am mordwen.


End file.
